You've Got A Way With The Way You Take Me
by BabyBallerina95
Summary: After four years together, Bella and Edward are the perfect match. They really love each other and even though they fight they always make it through. But what happens when she can't be there for him in his most desperate hour? ExB OOC
1. Prologue

Summary: After four years together, Bella and Edward are the perfect match. They really love each other and even though they fight they always make it through. But what happens when Bella can't be there for Edward in his most desperate hour? Can their love pull through...or will what Edward fought so hard to prove was wrong, be a battle his heart just can't win?

* * *

Prologue

The pair stared at each other from across the table. They were unaware of the pounding in their chests. They were unaware of the tears welling in each others eyes. Edward's throat was dry. Bella's hands trembled and her body shook. What was there to say? What was their to explain? Shit happens...? That's not nearly a good enough excuse.

"What do we do?" She whispered. Edward wasn't sure what to say. He felt his heart breaking. A large lump found its way in his throat and he couldn't swallow. It was getting harder to breath as pressure built in his chest and his own hands shook. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? It's not like he meant for this to happen. It's not like he tried to resist though. Depression had sunken in and she wasn't there to catch him. She wasn't there when he needed her. When he called for her, she didn't come. When he begged for her to save him, he couldn't see her. She was so far away. Edward traced the small lines on his forearms, wincing as they stung like the worst venom. He wanted to throw up. He looked at her, her green eyes weren't sparkling.

"Maybe we should break up..." He whispered, not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth. Bella couldn't speak. She didn't want to look at him. Her head dropped low, her chest started heaving and her heart pounding. Did he just say what she really thought? Did he really mutter those words? Her world became black. Her voice drowned out and her heart bled. She sniffled.

"Well Edward...you really did it this time. You just proved to me that I was right all along..._love doesn't exist_."


	2. Manage Me I'm a Mess

**Not mine :(**

* * *

Bella sat facing the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a varied collage of oranges, purples and pinks. She grabbed her Nikkon 5000 getting ready to snap the picture, it was the perfect moment to capture. The perfect memory to forever keep. She made many new memories here in Los Angeles. Four long years. Four long years ago the gang landed and made an album. Four years ago the girls began college. Now All Time Low is bigger than ever, a new sensation even and they're getting ready to release their latest album called Nothing Personal. Rosalie and Bella recently graduated from UCLA, Bella achieving her dream of fashion design and fashion merchandise. She now has her own clothing line that she controls and is the main designer, Glamour Kills. It sponsors All Time Low and bands alike. They all finalized details in their new homes in Seattle. None of them wanted to live in California forever, Washington. Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper. Jake. Each now have a home. They will be boarding that same flight they took all those years ago making a fast track for Seattle. Two weeks at home and then they head out on the road. Bella is going for the sake of Edward. Rosalie can only come for so many shows before having to head back.

Edward...Edward Anthony Masen. Bella smiles at just the sound of his name. Butterflies appear in her stomach at the way he smiles at her. Her heart thumps rapidly when he kisses her. Nothing's changed. Their love still remains strong. After four long years together, they still remain connected. Indeed, they have the occasional fight but nothing serious. He's remained faithful as has she. They still go on dates. They still have sex. Everything about their relationship has remained where it was when they left. Bella's camera clicked away as she took four more photos before a familiar hand landed on her shoulder. She smiled before standing up straight, feeling those strong arms wrap around her middle and his chin rest on her head.

"You finishing up here?" He asked her softly. Bella nodded and browsed through the photos. Edward peeked over taking a glance. The snapshots were so professional looking. Something you'd see in a movie or in a painting. Why does Bella have so much talent but see what little it does? Edward could never figure it out. He supposes it's just because she's not one to brag, even when it's worth it. B doesn't like to make people feel bad, bragging is one way to do that.

"They look beautiful Bella." Edward added. She smiled widely, the sun reflecting on her vibrant brown orbs making them glow with a special sparkle. More than usual. Edward nearly drooled.

"Come on let's go." She packed her camera away and placed the bag on her shoulder as the held hands walking in the sand. Edward's converse sunk into the warmth, Bella's toes wiggled and she giggled to herself softly. She loved the feeling of the warm sand in her toes. Touching her feet, but somehow making her feel like her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Do you want to stop and get some ice cream?" He nudged her and pointed at their favorite ice cream shop: Janey's Place. Bella nodded excitedly before she pulled Edward along with her. He laughed at her enthusiasm and wrapped his arms around her as they approached the shop. Bella placed her flip flops back on before the pair walked inside.

"Hey Edward hey Bella, your usual I suppose?" Jessica one of the usual workers asked. The two laughed before nodding. Whenever they live somewhere they find a familiar place that people just recognize them for. It's usually with food. Jessica handed Bella her double chocolate chip ice cream scoops in a cup with extra whipped cream and Edward was handed his rocky road with extra marshmallows. Bella pulled out a few bills to hand to Jessica but she just winked and told them it was on the house. Deja Vu struck the couple as they remembered that day at Jim's Diner when they got their breakfast for free. Edward and Bella thanked Jessica before taking their seats next to each other. Bella spooned a scoop and fed some to Edward's awaiting mouth. He moaned around her spoon and she giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Very delicious." He whispered. Bella bit her lip trying not to laugh, she knew Edward was trying to be seductive.

"Baby you're not being very seductive if that's what you were going for." Bella stated. Edward gasped and glared playfully at his wonderful girlfriend. How dare she think that...that he isn't good at being seductive. He knows he is. Better than most. He smirked to himself before grabbing her cheek licking the side of her neck and nibbling her jaw line. Bella's eyes shut and her mouth opened slightly. She didn't want to moan. She knew Edward was trying to prove her wrong. Two can play at that game.

"Doesn't this feel good Bells?" Edward whispered huskily, his kisses turning into sucks in the crook of her neck and her collarbone becoming his chew toy. He nibbled gently but enough to make her grip his hair tightly just like she always has. She pulled him closer pushing their foreheads together.

"Edward not here..." She whined. He smiled and pushed his lips on hers and pulled back before her tongue could push into his mouth making her moan in disappointment as he smiled knowing she wanted more. He wanted her to beg. He wanted her to lust.

"Uh uh baby...not yet..." She pouted but smiled to herself as his warm lips pushed back onto the sensitive skin of her neck, his warm wet tongue sliding across her neck, gliding back and forth on her soft spot.

"Edward please..." Her rough calloused hands massaged her thighs. She silently cursed herself for wearing short shorts. Bella couldn't take much more, she grabbed his face and forcefully pushed her lips on his, opening his mouth with her dominant tongue. Edward moaned in delight as she grabbed her and pulled her closer, now to straddle his hips, her hands messing and tangling in his brown locks as their tongues moved furiously in and out of each others mouths, their lips pushing together and pulling apart. They got so caught up they forgot they were in a public place. A public place for families. They heard someone clearing their throat. It was a soccer mom with her hands on her hips glaring at the two. Bella pulled away and covered her mouth stifling a giggle as Edward looked at the mom.

"Can we help you?" He questioned innocently. He knew exactly what she wanted. He wouldn't be surprised if she carried a tazor and wanted to shock the shit out of him. He wouldn't be surprised if she grabbed his ear and tugged him out their giving him a lecture on sexual obscenities in public.

"Yes this is a family place and we would greatly appreciate if you two would pull yourselves together and stop all together or leave." Edward was shocked and Bella couldn't help but giggle.

"Excuse me but you don't own this place, you can't tell us what the fuck to do I do not fucking see a damn sign in here that reads that I can't fucking be all over my beautiful, sexy, totally fucking amazing girlfriend. So kindly turn yourself around and leave us alone." He snapped. Bella got off of Edward and grabbed their ice cream as she nodded at the lady, her jaw dropped in shock and the pair left laughing waving to a flustered looking Jessica.

"Oh Edward I love you, you are too amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face down to press a soft kiss to his warm lips.

"Mmm I love you too...that stupid bitch didn't know shit about what she was saying." He smiled at her and she giggled more and he hugged her to him. This is amazing. This is the life Edward always wanted. His band was successful. He lived in fucking sunny Southern California. And he found the love of his life, the most perfect girl for him. This is what he always dreamed.


	3. I Said I'd Never Forget Your Face

**Not mine :(**

* * *

Edward woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired. Today is the day they all move back to Forks. Washington awaits them. It is five AM and he is extremely cranky. He woke up alone. He woke up and it was still dark outside, not to mention the chilly SoCal morning breeze shivered him from head to toe. Where could his beloved be? She wasn't in bed, she wasn't downstairs. Edward pondered this thought for a couple of minutes before it dawned on him that she'd be in her favorite place on the planet. The place she runs to when she is upset. The place she calls her safe haven when she needs alone time to think. Edward slipped his moccasins on adjusting the dark green plaid pants on his waist and slips a grey v-neck on before shaking his hair out. He needs a shave soon. Edward grabs his keys before walking out of the house and down a few streets. It was quite empty, not much bustling around even if it is LA. Some people stumbled out of raves and other clubs laughing, high off their asses from the common club drug ecstasy which Edward had been offered quite a few times since his partying ways began the first night in LA. The sky was a dark purple, clouds trying so hard to break through and let the sun shine, still too early. Edward heard the familiar crash of waves and the ocean scent hit his nostrils like a big yellow school bus. He spotted Bella sitting alone on a sand dune. As always. He smiled before walking up and sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him, she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and one of his hoodies. She kissed Edward's neck lightly before sighing against his warm skin.

"You alright?" He whispered softly. Bella took in the sight of the beautiful waves crumbling into one steady flow as it dared to reach the couple. Teals and dark blues mixed with different greens, Bella found the ocean to be one giant mosaic of never ending emotions one to just jump into and get lost forever.

"Yeah just wanted to see the ocean again...I know we have one at home, bu not like this one. Not like the SoCal beach. It's just a feeling, I'm going to miss this place." She replied. Edward pulled her closer to himself, he wanted to feel her warmth, wanted to feel her.

"I understand, this place has been real good to us all the past four years. But Forks is home, none of us want to be around this kind of scene forever. Besides we'll be comfortable in Seattle, and all our family is there. It'll be alright, I promise. We'll still be coming back here too anyways, we need to record albums here." Edward tried to re-assure her. Yeah it'll be different to leave a place they called home for four years but by no means did any of the gang want to stay forever. They love Washington too much. Bella sighed again, she knew Edward was right, but she couldn't help but feel that small twinge in her chest. She loved California and it's been the most amazing experience here. She turned to look up at Edward and smiled at him. He tucked her bangs behind her ears, her chocolate curls running through his fingers.

"I love you." Bella told him. Edward kissed her nose and then her lips softly.

"I love you too." She felt her heart beat quicken and those four simple words. It always does that, even after all these years. Edward and Bella agreed to just stay at the beach, wanting to see the sunrise. Splashes of oranges and yellows, pink and even some purple erupted into the sky, white puffs splotching the colorful painting that everyone in the world gets to view each and every day. The ocean sounds even managed to lull Edward back to sleep. Bella was too awake to close her eyes. She feared losing the magic at the thought of shutting her eyes. Edward's head rested comfortably on her chest, using her boobs as a pillow, she didn't mind. She played with his hair and smiled to herself staring up at the sky. His heart beat steadily on top of her, his strong arms constricted around her waist keeping her restrained. When the sun peeked higher over the horizon Bella checked her watch. Seven A.M. on the dot. She didn't want to wake up Edward, especially looking as cute as he did, eyes shut breathing softly, snoring slightly she pushed his bangs back.

"Edward honey I need you to wake up. We need to get home, our flight leaves in two hours." She whispered softly. They're hitting a nine o'clock flight with the group altogether, all their houses are now furnished back in Forks, they did all that stuff before scheduling flights. None of them wanted to deal with the hassle of having to un-pack. Each kept a suitcase of clothes to keep through two weeks, things they could wash and toiletry items. Edward groaned in his sleep, no time for wasting. Waking up was not on his list of favorites but he did just for her. The soothing hum of her voice lulled him back but he struggled to fight them open. His small smile peeked through, Bella giggled to herself.

"Hello sleepyhead, you ready to walk back?" Edward and Bella wanted a place right by the beach, it was worth it. Three blocks away was a good deal for a condo with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. He nodded and sat up feeling the world spin, sitting up too fast. He groaned again and rested against her now sitting up form. Bella smiled and cradled him kissing his head repeatedly.

"Come on Eddie let's go." She stood up and with some struggle hoisted him up. His sleepy form cuddled into her, grasping onto her waist for dear life. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, pressing his lips lightly to her soft and wonderful smelling skin.

"You alright to walk?" She questioned his ability due to Edward taking a few minutes to wake up. He was adjusting, she could see it but she could also see he wanted to sleep more. On the plane he'll get plenty of that. He nodded and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, squeezing her tiny fingers. He had to know she was there. The silk soft of her hands and the warmth that radiated off of her re-assured him plenty. They walked in a comfortable silence until they arrived at their complex. They walked in and Bella went to make some coffee while Edward called Jasper.

"Hello!?"

"Jazz why are you yelling?" Jasper laughed on the other end, Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm excited! We're going back! And I have my own place, that's the shit! Anyways I'm assuming your calling to tell me to get my scrawny beanstalk ass over to your place? Well if it is and I'm correct then let me tell you that I am on my way, I was just getting the last of my shit. I'll hail a taxi, be there in twenty Ed."

"Alright man, thanks for that, talk to you soon." Edward hung up and laughed to himself scratching his eyes when he remembered Jasper's long explanation. He walked into the kitchen where Bella busied herself making coffee and grabbing some Poptarts. She couldn't toast them like she wanted, no toaster anymore, packed away and now at their new home. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin upon her shoulder. He placed light kisses on her neck and he could tell she was smiling.

"I love you." They said at the same time, causing them both to laugh wildly. They're so in tune now it's insane. About an hour later when everyone was at Bella and Edward's they were getting ready to squeeze into two taxis and arrive at the airport.

"You guys excited?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed on that and packed into taxis. Bella waved to her home, saying goodbye forever as Edward snuggled into her assuring her that it would be alright. She couldn't help but let salty tears betray her and slide down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and listed to Jasper's long rant of blueberry muffins and mashed potatoes. Apparently he had eaten that combo for breakfast this morning...disgusting. He was so energetic though she couldn't help but laugh. Upon arrival the group linked hands again and stepped forward, deja vu struck each of them at once, connecting their train of thoughts and memories forever.

"Alright guys, let's go home." Emmett stated once again for the group. They went through security, through the terminal and into their seats. Bella looked out the window, watching the winged machine take flight, taking her away fro the place she called home for four years.

"Goodbye California." She muttered to herself. Edward held her hand, rubbing her knuckles gently with his rough and calloused thumb. She couldn't help but take comfort in it though and she cupped his jaw with her free hand tilting her face towards his as they leaned in at the same time and pressed their lips together. Their lips moved innocently together, warmth spreading and rushing through their veins. Edward put passion into this kiss, Bella filled the cup to the brim with love. Their lips pulling apart and pushing back together, meshing and tongues meeting.

"Hey love birds quite face fucking save it for home!" Rosalie yelled across the way. Bella pulled away laughing out loud and Edward continued to kiss her neck, sucking and nipping softly as Bella held him tight and flipped her cousin off playfully.

"Fuck you, you know you want to join the mile high club!" Rose and her squealed and Emmett attacked Rosalie with kisses and hugs. Bella and Edward smirked to themselves remembering when they first joined that club. It was when the boys first went on tour and Rosalie and Bella went for some shows and they were on a plane and Bella and Edward did it in the bathroom. It was fun. It was crazy. Laced with passion and lust they made it last as long as possible. It had been one of the best experiences of their lives, a wild time that they'd love to re-live.

"We should re-awaken the memory." He mumbled into her skin, nibbling he lobe of her ear gently, his tongue licking the outer shell. Bella moaned softly pulling his messy brown locks.

"Not now Edward don't be so impatient, save it for home." He whined but cuddled into her, letting sleep take them both over.

Arriving in Seattle caused feeling to hastily and rapidly flood the minds of each of the kids. They couldn't help but remember what it was like, even if they were miles away from Forks, they still remembered Washington, could never forget. As they separated and went to their new homes, the group shared hugs and kisses. Edward and Bella couldn't help but smile as they pulled up in front of their new home. He sighed happily to himself. Bella grinned.

"We're home now...let's celebrate." Bella squealed as Edward threw her over his shoulder, running inside their new home and into the bedroom where they spent hours making love, ravishing each other, feeding their hunger for each other with warm kisses and tastes of tongue. Nothing could have been a better welcome home present.


	4. I'm Sitting Here Wishing For Something

**Not mine :(**

* * *

"Edward can't we have a lazy day? We need to go grocery shopping." Bella whined as she was cuddled up on their huge tan suade wrap around couch, pulling the blanket tighter around her small body. Edward chuckled from the kitchen and grabbed his keys and his wallet from the counter stuffing it into his back pocket before going into the kitchen, crouching down to her level.

"We defiantly need food, but this requires some getting up. You up for it? I don't mind going by myself." Edward said. She shook her head and sat up and Edward leaned up kissing her softly.

"I'll go, just let me grab my shoes." She pushes the blanket off of herself and ties her hair up into a messy half bun on top of her head, hair spilling out as she pushes her bangs back. She slips her moccasins on her tiny feet and Edward and her going into the garage, Edward un-locking his silver Volvo. They get in, the garage door opening and Edward starts the engine. Bella raffles through different CDs before putting some nice Blink 182 on. Edward lowers the volume so it's not blaring as he checks his mirrors and backs out of their driveway. he heads to the closest grocery store, fifteen minutes away. Bella rolls down her window slightly, just for a slight breeze. The air is cool, the sky a light grey with no clouds or signs of any sunlight peeping. The gang has been back in town for about a week and have settled in quite nicely. However not for long because very soon their new album will be coming out and they will be going on tour. Now that the girls have graduated they can come more often. Bella is for the whole tour, Rosalie for several shows but she has work so not the whole time. Edward is excited, he thinks it sounds awesome and his vocals have improved so much since the last album. This one will be called Nothing Personal, Edward wrote one of the songs about her, "Walls". When the two first met several walls were built up between them, neither talked about the past because of how horrible it was to remember. As their love and adoration grew for each other, the walls slowly broke down. Things have changed quite a bit.

"You excited for tour?" He asked her. Bella looked from the window to her boyfriend, grinning and taking his empty hand in hers, he connected their fingers together. She nodded biting her bottom lip.

"Extremely, it'll be a lot of fun." She replied. He smiled, he's genuinely excited for her to come. Most of the time rock stars cringe and groan at the thought of significant others coming on board for a tour because then it restricts their fun. But Bella isn't like others. She's not the jealous type she doesn't give a shit what fan girls think about her and she could care less about them, she parties with the bands and she keeps Edward grounded. He knows if she's around temptation won't be an issue. However, he won't deny that it is there, and he also knows that's because Bella couldn't stay long on other tours due to school so it be weeks before he would get laid. He hasn't ever cheated though, he's proud of himself for that.

"I'm glad you think so, I'm excited too. For once you get to stay for long than a week. I'll have you all to myself." He added with a laugh. She giggled too. Bella wasn't worried about fans, most adore her and of course there are the jealous bitches. She just laughs at those ones. I mean seriously, they waste their life commenting on pictures of her and Edward saying she's "an ugly whore" or "an STD covered ho bag" who "uses and cheats on Edward". That makes so much sense, she's been with Edward before the fame and she has done nothing but support him and the guys. Another thing is if Edward happy and it's because of Bella they shouldn't care, if he's unhappy the music suffers. They need to get that shit through their heads.

"Don't worry about the fans either, they don't get overly affectionate knowing I have you, I promise you that. Well...the true fans anyways." Bella nodded and kissed his cheek to re-assure him.

"I know, I'm fine really. I'll only be a bitch if I need to be." She teased jokingly...kinda. She wasn't kidding about setting some bitches straight, if they get too comfortable with her boyfriend she has no problem bruising some eyes and splitting some lips open. She's a tough chick and doesn't take shit from anyone, never has and never will again after her abusive childhood. They arrive at the grocery store and Edward and her hold hands as they go and grab a push cart. Edward jumps in and Bella laughs as he directs her where to go. He picks food off the different shelves and in the different isles. He was having too much fun, but this was something she loved about Edward. How he could be a total little kid.

"I can't decide baby. Frosted Flakes or Captain Crunch? They're both so good!" Edward whined and pouted. His big eyes glowed and he looked even more like a little kid. She giggled and shrugged.

"Why not get both?" His eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly taking both boxes and putting them into the overloaded cart.

"Edward I'm going to go grab some laundry detergent, will you get some bagels and cream cheese please?" Bella questioned. Edward pecked her lips before snuggling her neck pulling her closer. His hands moved to her ass, her hips touching his and she gasped. He placed sensual kisses in the crook of her neck, squeezing the GLAM running across her ass.

"Baby what are you doing?" Edward ignored her question and picks her up, legs wrapping around his waist and he shoved her into rack full of cereal boxes and started making out with her. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, she pulled his hair and Edward began dry humping her. He was so hard and he knew she was just shaking with pleasure. He rubbed against her sensitive area causing her to moan in his mouth. It turned him on more, but what really did the trick was knowing they were in a public place. A clear of the throat ruined their moment.

"What?" Edward demanded breathless but defiantly angry.

"This is a public grocery store, our customers and workers would appreciate it if you would please contain yourselves, go somewhere else for that business." The old wrinkly lady snapped. Bella spoke up before Edward this time.

"Oh I'm sorry are you jealous? I'm sure you are, I know I would be if I was seventy and saw two young people getting it on, my boyfriend is quite the piece of ass. Sorry for the disturbance but I'd mind my own business if I were you." She said in a fake cheery tone and slid off Edward. She grabbed his face shoving her tongue down his throat, kissing him hungrily. Edward was shocked but kissed her back and she pulled away slowly turning so her back was to his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly, her hands on his face as she smirked leaning into him.

"I'll be over there baby." She kisses him again moaning before grabbing his still hard package which was quite obvious with the tightness of his skinny jeans, the lady gasping. Edward moaned loudly throwing his head back as he stumbled and ran into the opposite shelf.

"You disgusting children." Edward laughed to himself before she walked off. He grabbed the bagels and cream cheese and he heard a very familiar voice.

"Edward? Edward Masen is that you?" He gulped, no way. Not now. Why did she have to show up? He was doing fine without her. He turned to his right and saw a familiar face, his ex-girlfriend Tanya. His stomach turned and Edward felt sick. Please don't fuck up, he muttered in his head over and over.

"T-Tanya? What a-are you doing h-here?" He stuttered. Tanya stepped forward and grabbed some butter.

"Just doing some shopping for my mom. I'm visiting for the week from college, how have you been? You got really famous, you still with that girlfriend?" Tanya was acting too nice, something is up. Edward nodded.

"Yeah I'm still with her. I've been good, you?" He didn't want to talk to her but he couldn't be rude.

"I'm fine, college is great. I'm in Colorado, great place. Like I said I'm just here for a visit, my family is still here." She explained. He nodded and looked for Bella, he couldn't see her. Knowing her she was probably inhaling the scent of Gain laundry detergent. She has a sick addiction to that shit, just like in those commercials. He smiled at the imagined thought. He realized he was still hard and covered himself quickly.

"That's great but uh, I have to go. I need to go check out and stuff, nice seeing you." He left before she could hug him, no way would he want her to touch him. He quickly walked to the laundry aisle and sure enough Bella was bent over, ass sticking out, inhaling Gain laundry detergent. She picked the large box up before spotting Edward. He smiled at her and she smiled back before skipping over and placing the box in there.

"Got everything?" Edward wanted to get the fuck out of there. He nodded quickly and she smiled before pecking his lips and going forward with him. He checked around paranoid of Tanya, what the fuck just happened?


End file.
